Too Old for Diaries
by Polymoly
Summary: AU. Naminé's POV: Sora and Naminé are enemies for life, but what if your best friend likes your enemy? And your enemy likes you? But you like someone else? What if a certain new guy enter their life? Oh dear diary, how could it be this complicated?
1. Nostalgia

_**A/N:** After a very looooong hiatus, I've finally decided to post something that is well, quite something based on my own experience. Bear with some grammar mistakes because I'm not exactly an English expert and I don't have any proof-reader, so grammar nazis, if you're not prepared for some gram's mistakes then buzz off! Because this could (probably) kill you :/_

_**Summary:** Sora and Naminé are enemies for life, but what if your best friend likes your enemy? And your enemy likes you? But you like someone else? What if a certain new guy enter their life? Oh dear diary, how could this be complicated? AU. Namixas._

_**Have fun reading guys!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Too Old for Diaries<strong>

_Polymoly_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Nostalgia<strong>

_Hey there new diary! Welcome to my not-so-great life. Yeah well, not so optimistic for a 14-year-old kid I suppose, but meh, I still don't think my life will ever be perfect. Okay so before I continue on let me rewrite what had been going on before I had you (new diary). _

_Because of MSN, you know, the chatting thingy, I finally got a way to talk better with my friends! I'm not the hyperactive-talkable-likeable kind of person and plus, I'm great at writing ;D soo, I can keep my friends closer with chatting online. But lately, I got the urge so bad to tease Kai with Sora! I don't know why but I think they're a match for each other (though none of them realize it). It's pretty cute I guess, they're constantly teasing each other and while Sora is an annoying little brat to almost everyone, he has a sweet side to Kai. _

_So there I was teasing Sora on MSN, cos y'know, we're not exactly friends in real life. Sora was this usual annoying guy taunting me back with his jerky comments and suddenly he asked me if I know the deepest secret that Kai had and that was to whom she liked. I was pretty close to her at that time so yeaah I had a huge advantage on my side. I pretended to know Kai's secret to Sora but to honest, I had her secret like a year ago, so I wasn't sure that my secret had reached the expired date or not. I think I was pretty lonely at that time and frankly talking to Sora is really nice. He was a jerk but he kept me laughing all the time (in front of the screen, lol). So from that point on, he kept bugging me everyday on MSN to reveal Kai's secret but I wouldn't say so and that conversation started regularly – daily even until the point where a day without chatting with him was just not right. _

"Naminé, dinner's ready_"_

"Yeah mom, coming_"_ I snatched my dusty old diary and marked the page as I made my way out to the dining table. Hayner and my mom already were sitting while preparing the meals; waiting for me and my dad to come.

"So, how's today hon? What did you do with your friends today?_"_ My mom asked Hayner. Yup, you guessed it, Hayner is my younger brother – oops you might have thought he's my older bro right? He's two years younger than me and in case you don't know, I'm 17 now starting last March. There are two words to describe my lil bro as a whole; skateboards and computer. He cannot, I repeat, simply cannot live without either of them. He breathes with computer and eats with his skateboard.

"…It was fun_"_ Oh and did I mention Hayner was a complete reserved person? "Nothing else? How's Pence? He's in great shape?_"_ asked my mom completely unsatisfied with my brother's previous answer.

"He's okay mom,_"_ said Hayner shortly. Giving up, my mom started to pick me as her next target. "So, did you finish cleaning up your room?_"_

"Yeah, about that… Almost finish, just a few more mess…_"_ Before my mom could comment anything about it, I said "Don't worry mom, I promise it will be over before bed_"_ My mom nodded as an approval and we continued eating with a few conversation sparked between my parents and I.

After finishing dinner, I hurried myself to my bedroom and continued reading my old diary. Spring cleaning was never my thing but I always love reminiscing about my childhood. Especially if I found something antique like an old birthday gift from my bestie back then, or an old drawing of mine that I drew at kindergarten. Those things just made me smile unknowingly.

Scanning through my lousy kid-handwriting, I continued reading what I left before,

…_Before I knew it, I was in ninth grade now! Oh how fast things go really. Anyway, long story short, I like Riku. Ssshh! Don't tell anyone okay? I'm way too shy to tell anyone about this. He was in my class last year (8__th__ grade) and he was one of my best friends too. He always tells me everything, even his crushes! But lately, he hasn't been telling me who he likes. That worries me. And now I even like him! How can things get any worse than this? Oh it can, of course. He's now in one class as Kai. Y'know how Kai's been getting all the guys she want. She's sooo perfect. I'm not surprise if by the end of the year, Riku and Kai got engaged or something (yeah I'm just exaggerating). Anyways, I can tell you all the mushy stuff Riku did to me that made me fall for him but I won't :P In case someone else instead of Naminé Haromi read this, I think I'll run away to Alaska and hide myself for the rest of my life. _

_So yeah! That's the prologue of my not-so-great life. Surprised? Not!_

By this point, I chuckled a bit reading my own diary. Weird? Probably. I flipped the next page and found _this_ amusing;

_My current profile (2008):_

_Name: Naminé Haromi – usually nicknamed Nami.  
><em>

_Age: 14 and counting.  
><em>

_Address: Twilight town Mainroad 504._

_School: Twilight Town Middle School._

_Loves: Drawing, watching, reading (esp. Harry Potter), eating fries._

_Hates: Pets, adrenaline, height, ghosts, Sora (that jerk).  
><em>

_BFFs: Kai, Riku, Ollete._

"So this is your so-called-plan to clean the room?_"_ my mom glared at me as her sign of disapproval. "Oh yeah…_"_ I vacantly closed my book and continued to sweep out anything in my sight.

"Teenagers these days,_"_ sighed, my mom and walked away from my room. Being a goody-two-shoes, I decided to drive the mess out first then I'll get plenty of time reading every part of my diary.

* * *

><p><em>Now, this is me, a ninth grader who likes her guy best friend which probably likes her best friend. Sounds complicated? Wait till you hear this. So you know how I said before that Sora and Kai are completely a match for each other? I'm right! They both actually like-like each other! Now that's really exciting! I've been chatting with Sora everyday for a whole year and now that I'm close to him, I found him to be a pretty nice guy – occasionally. How do I know Sora likes Kai? We had a deal once; to exchange our own secrets. I told him I like Riku and he told me he likes Kai. Sweet, I know. Too bad both of them seems totally oblivious of their own feelings for each other. Though I must say I'm pretty confused that Kai said Sora didn't have any interest in her… She said Sora never picked up a conversation, or greeted her online. He does that everyday to me… Maybe he's just nervous or something…<em>

My writing trailed off and I was feeling pretty tired. Cleaning really took out most of your energy. I closed my book and checked my new incoming text; it was from Sora.

_Hey! Still awake? Need 2 talk w/ u soon! Call me k? ;)_

_-Sora._

I smiled looking at his text and decided to call him despite my sleepiness starting to eat me. Of course it's always like this for the past few months. Either me or Sora would take turns calling each other in the middle of the night and just talked anything that was in our minds. It was crazy. Even I had been scolded once by my parents for calling him until four in the morning. Yeah, even I admitted it was pretty crazy myself.

"Hello? Sora? What'ca doin'?_"_

"So glad you call Nami! I missed you so much…_"_

"What? We've only been apart for like a day you baby!_"_ I heard a chuckle on the other line.

"But at least I'm _your_ baby_"_ his teasing-flirty tone made me want to curl up in my stomach and just die off there because of his adorable tone.

And yup, in case you're wondering, he's my boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **There you have it! If you want to read the second chappie, shout it on your review! I don't think I'll post up anything yet unless there's someone waiting for my update. Please tell me if I should continue or not writing this; I'll doubt anyone would read **and review** also, but a girl can hope, can she? :')

Thanks for reading! **Read & review guys! ;)  
><strong>

_Polymoly_


	2. New Guy

_A/N: Hey guys! I would like to say a special thanks to those who review on my previous chappie. It means sooo much to me, really. So, thanks again to** nickie083100**, **soluvepink**, and **papipancho**! You guys are the reason that keep me going on with the story :)_

__**Summary:** Sora and Naminé are enemies for life, but what if your best friend likes your enemy? And your enemy likes you? But you like someone else? What if a certain new guy enter their life? Oh dear diary, how could this be complicated? AU. Namixas.__

_Disclaimer: Never will I own Kingdom Hearts (I forgot to put one in the previous chapter :P)_

* * *

><p><strong>Too Old for Diaries<strong>

_Polymoly_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 : New Guy<strong>

__Naminé's Guide to Friends 101:__

_A guide that will help you (my future self) to remember those tiny friends in the past. _

_**#1. Kairi Yukiyo**_

**Nicks:**_ Kai – Kaikai – Kairi _

**Age:**_ 14 and counting._

**Loves:**_ Sora, dogs, eating, dancing, smile, and… did I mention Sora?_

**Hates:**_ Bad grades, shopping, wear dresses_

**3 words**_: tomboyish, lovable, and beautiful._

**Positive side:**_ She's really fun to chat and share secrets with, and she's also sooo nice to everyone. She greets everyone on school, always smile to everyone (in a not creepy way), she's even friendly to that weird sicko Larxene! Even her name sounds creepy… _

**Negative side:**_ Too nice (Yup, too much something is not good at all). She's so naïve that some of the girls at school picked on her because they know she won't offend them back. That just made me so mad sometimes. Once I even glared my don't-you-push-my-friends-around look to one of the so called 'leader' of that group. Urghh seeing their faces makes me wanna puke :&_

_._

_.  
><em>

_Ring Ring Ring!_

My eyes shuttered at the sound of alarm. Lazily, I threw back my blanket and stared at my alarm clock. It blankly read 7.05 A.M. I mentally groaned and started walking to the bathroom to start my usual morning routine.

I wasn't ready for school… Yet. There are so much things I want to get done before the school start and yet here I am today getting ready to take off for my first day of junior year in high school. I grabbed my books and glanced around my-already-sparkled-room to search for anything left behind. _Oh yeah last night's diary… Don't want mom to figure _that_ out_. I put my diary with care so that none of the pages are sticking out of my drawer.

"Don't go anywhere, okay? I'll check on you later."

"Dear? Who are you talking to?" Oops. Caught red handed by mom talking to myself. Better be more careful next time I did that.

"Nothing, just… talking to myself"

There was a pause at that moment and my mom arched her eyebrow, "Okaaay then, just come downstairs soon, breakfast's ready!" My mom left me at the bedroom and I went along downstairs with her. I was so-so excited to go to school to see my friends of course, but I'm so nervous who I'm gonna be in class with.

My school system is a bit different with other ordinary schools. The other schools have their students with the_ moving class_ system, so their students have to move from one class to another according to what their lessons and schedules are. Therefore, they don't have a fix class for a year everyday. But my school here is so unique that they're trying to stand out and decided they would do the opposite thing from that system. Exciting? Not! Every year, they would put me randomly to a _fixed_ class where I have to stay in that class for a whole year with the same persons on that same class. Long explanations short, the teachers would have to come to our class, not us, and if for example I got picked to a class with Kairi, then I would be with her for the rest of the year!

Okay, back to reality. The first person that I met at school was of course, Sora.

"Nami! Over here!" Sora excitedly waved his two hands in front of the school gate. His spiky brunette hair always look the same every year even though he admitted he cut his hair already. He's a bit short for a guy you see, so if I stand next to him in a 10-cm-heel, then people might think he's my little brother.

"Hey Sora!" I ran to him and hugged his athletic form. He patted my hair and smiled his usual bright warming smiles. We caught things up with each other through the holiday while looking at our class lists. Kairi was still on her trip with her old friends and Riku was just… Riku. I never hang out with him besides in class. So I basically only had Sora to be my friend now.

"Oh man! I'm in one class with that weirdo Larxene _again_!" Sora groaned.

I chuckled at his response and began to look over mine. "…Mickey, Cloud Strife.. Hmm.." my fingers ran through from paper to paper until I finally found my name, "Ah! Here it is! Class… A-five! We're neighbors Sora!" I glanced at him and found him already disappeared with his packs. My mouth turned to a slight frown _Well that's rude… _I walked to my locker and picked out my books. _Okay then off to my class alone._

"Good morning class!" said my new homeroom teacher happily in front of the class. "I'm Mrs. Collins, though you can call me Aerith if you want to." She smiled brightly as if we're preschoolers waiting for a nice-figurely-mother-teacher to teach us. The class was still dead silent and Mrs. Collins – or should I say Aerith, knew this and thought she could introduce our names one by one to break the ice.

"Okay then! Class listen up! I know all of you must be still so tired from your holidays but I'm sure you all will be so excited that almost half of you guys are new students_"_ I peeked through my half-asleep eyes and scanned the rest of the class. She was right, almost half of the people in my class were new kids; I never seen them before here.

"Naminé Haromi?"

I jolted up to hear my name called, "Here miss, here!" Well at least that had woken me up. "Well? Your hobbies, address, Naminé?" asked Mrs. Collins. All eyes were on to me and I started to argue with myself how could I missed the fact that I had to introduce myself in front of the class.

"Uhm… I love drawing and mostly reading. And I live here in Twilight Town – the main road_"_ I scratched my head and gave a small pleading smile to the rest of the class. I was never the one who was good at public speaking. Nerves weren't my thing at all. Did I mention I simply hate adrenaline?

Since I didn't actually pay any attention to what Mrs. Collins would say, I just pretended that I heard what she said by simply nodding to anything she said. I watched as some students stood up and began to introduce themselves lamely – like me – and sat down.

"Roxas Yamana?_"_

Woah, nice name. I wonder where he was from? Radiant Garden? Nah, his name is too exotic for that. Destiny Island? Maybe. I turned my head and saw a blonde porcupine hair sticking out with a built-up tan body stood up. Strangely, his hair reminded a lot of Sora's. His clothes were a bit... unique than the rest of us as well. He wore a brown sand baggy pants, complete with a matching vest and a simple top.

"H-Here!_"_

He quickly sat down after a very short introduction about himself. He loves math and soccer. Oh and he lived at the other part of Twilight Town, definitely far from my neighborhood. Wait – why do I even remembered these? Must be some brain malfunction.

He looked pretty nice to be friends with, but I kept that to myself of course. I was never the one with the good first impression. He seemed a bit distressed though, as if he was looking for something, or rather, someone. Wait, I was staring at him this whole time! Come on, Naminé, pick up your coolness. _Oh great, here he comes. Must be wondering why I'm such a freak for staring at him_.

"Uhm, hey there, do you know where class A-six is?_"_ his voice was very soft. My first impression on him was quite and shy.

"Yeah, it's just the class beside us_"_ I smiled politely and saw that confusion was still clearly seen in his face, "You just walked right after the door and searched for an 'A-six' label on its door,_"_ Yup, definitely shy.

"Oh right, thanks! Sorry for the trouble!_"_ he ran off as if he was chased by a ferocious bulldog or something. I shrugged and started packing my stuff to go home.

. . .

"I'm home!_"_

I rushed through the stairs and made way for my bed. Ah, sweet paradise. I'm still quite sleepy from all today's activities (introductions and more introductions). I looked at my cellphone and found 8 messages from Sora. Oops, forgot to turn back my phone from silent mode.

_Nami! I'm so sorry I left you at the hallway this morning _

_Those guys just dragged me b4 I even knew it! _

_Forgive me? _

_-Love, Sora._

Aww, he was such a sweetheart. Who knew a class clown slash prankster like him could write messages like these? I didn't – at least until now.

I replied his message while continued on reading where I had left off yesterday at my diary. I guess you're probably wondering why I even bothered reading an expired diary? I guess the past is what keeps you going on to the future. I love nostalgia.

_March 11, 2009_

_My birthday is finally here! :D Can't believe I'm already 15! Just a few more months till I'm 16! I know, I know, it's exciting. Though this year I thought I'm not gonna celebrate it or anything coz next year I'm planning to celebrate my sweet 16. Well, I had quite many greetings from my family and friends today. Not bad – compared to last year. I had like 40 greets from facebook itself so that's definitely something, right? Lol, I sound like a pathetic little girl just now. _

_Anywho, what's special on my birthday is actually the fact that… Sora told me his secret today. Hmm, I'm not really sure how to tell this but he told me that he like-like me. You know, like me. That definitely took me by a whole lot of surprise. Maybe that's his kind of jokes, I dunno. He maybe tried to prank me coz today is my bday. He's that kind of guy. He won't answer my text tho. I'm still confused whether he's telling the truth or not… I hope not though. I'm not ready to get involved to another love story. Mine with Riku is difficult enough to handle, thank you. Oh! And talk about Riku, he gave me a bday wish just this morning. How sweet of him to remember… Oh and btw, Sora still hasn't wished me a happy bday. Not that I'm asking for one, but it just annoyed me that I had been friends with him all this time and he still didn't remember my bday :/ _

_Dec 16, 2009_

_OMGOMGOMG! Guessed what? Today is definitely the BEST-EST day of my life! Okay, okay before we got too excited, let me told you what happened exactly from the beginning! So you see, today is my last day of ninth grade, and we had like a school class party. I had a bet with Riku – grade wise abt which one of us will have a better grade on our final exams. The loser must reveal to the winner who's their secret crush. Yup, I kept mine a secret from him all this time. _

_But actually, I didn't win So I was pretty nervous at that time, not to mention a total meltdown. How could I say that I like him? What if he doesn't like me back? That would be sooo awkward! But like a true gentlemen, he said he wouldn't want me to say it first, he wanted to say it first. And so, he decided he would tell me online (yeah, we're both chickens, lol). It was sooo nervewrecking! There4, I texted Sora to call him at that moment to be my personal consultant. I told him everything and I asked for his advice. Does he like me? Or perhaps Kairi? Sophie? There are so many possibilities! Here goes the original convo:_

_Riku: I'll give u 3 hints abt this girl k? u just have to guess who she is_

_She's attractive, superrr close to u, and she's not in my class_

_Me: Uhm… Sophie?_

_Riku: I like you_

_Me: *can't type anything because of nerve hypes*_

_Still silence._

_Me: LOL. This is so funny! I like you too! _

_Riku: Really? Whew! That's…..a relieve _

_LOL I know right? It's so cliché yet I found it sooo romantic. After that we started talking about when did start to have feelings to each other and such. It was so nice Sora was there the whole time – on the phone. At first before Riku admited he liked me, he was still his usual cheery self. And then he asked what did Riku feel abt me. I told Sora that Riku actually likes me! And I was soo happy with that! _

_Suddenly, Sora became… distant. His tone became flat and expressionless. Then, I asked him probably the most stupid question ANYONE ever asked: 'do you still like me?' I knoww okay? It's so awkward! I thought his change was because of his feelings towards me…? I'm the kind of person who wouldn't want a hidden conflict between us just because one of us is too scared to talk. So I go straightforward with it; and turns out I'm just… the worst friend ever. He said he didn't have any feelings towards me anymore, which was a relieve, really. But somewhere deep down I felt empty from the way he said it. After that, he bid goodbye and hang up the phone. _

_Today was so overwhelming. I hope everything's still okay with me and Sora… I can't imagine my world without him. Oh wait, that sounds like a crazy lover. I take that back please. _

"Honey! Sora's here!_"_

Huh? What? I checked my phone and it had several missed calls from Sora. Remind me to get a new phone after this. I heard the sound of his footsteps stepping on the wooden stairs just in front of my room. Quickly, I hid my diary under my pillow and pretended I was woken up by the sound of my mom.

"There you are!_"_ Sora barged in to my room with a flushed expression in his face. He seemed tired, I guess? "Why aren't you answering my call?_"_ he demanded.

"I was…asleep. Must be too sleepy from all the school's activity,_"_ I nervously chuckled at my own response, knowing it was all a lie. Why do I even lied about me reading a diary? Simply because I don't want anyone – especially my own boyfriend, to know that I write diaries. He wouldn't leave me alone until he read it, trust me.

Sora gave a positive sigh and sat down beside me, "Good god, I thought you passed out or anything…_"_ we both laughed at his remark.

"So, do you wanna hang out or something?_"_ asked Sora.

"Oh yeah, sure. On what occasion actually? I'm even surprised you come to my house at school days…_"_

"Uh-huh, do you even know your phone existed Nam? I mean I'm sure you _have read_ Kai's message… _right?__"_

"Kai's message…_"_ Yeah sure I've read her message when I didn't even answer your call. I rolled my eyes mentally hearing my own voice talking to myself.

"Yeaaaah, I'm sure you have_"_ I hate it when Sora went to his sarcasm mode. "Kai wants to meet us now in front of the park,"

_"_Huh? What for? Is she even back yet from her trip?" Way to go, best friend in the world. Even Sora already knew she was back. Unless… Nah, positive thinking Naminé!

_"_Have you ever pay any attention to anything, dummy!" Sora grinned his cunning smile and grabbed my hands.

"Wait! I have to change my shirt first!"

_"_We have no time for that, come on let's go!" He dragged me out of my bed and into the stairs… And you guessed what was next. In a matter of seconds, well maybe minutes, we reached the park already.

I panted and looked around the park to see any signs of a certain red-headed girl.

"Hey Nami! Sora!" I glanced beside the infamous sea-salt ice cream stall and there she was, wearing a denim skirt long enough to cover her knee, and a simple white plaid shirt to compliment the blue denim below her. She was gorgeous. But wait... Who's that guy beside her?

"Over here guys!"

Kairi waved and pointed to a boy beside her, motioned us to greet him.

The blonde porcupine head just made it all clear in my head. No wonder he was so familiar.

"Guys, meet Roxas."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yay! I introduced Roxas here in the next chapter :D I hope this one's better than the previous chapter. This was 7 pages in MSWord! How shockingly short it is when I uploaded it to FF :'D Tell me if there's anything you want to ask about the story, or about the way I write.. or anything! _

_**Read and review guys**! It would mean the world to me ;D_

_P.S: I'm sorry I have to make Larxene a weirdo in this story. She won't have a major part in the story though._

_-Polymoly_


	3. Feelings

_A/N: Hey guys! I'm really, really sorry for the VERY late update! D: The reason is well, school happens. It's my senior year and there have been so many busy weeks that I can barely breathe through the internet! I hope you guys understand and accept my dearest apology :')_

_Oh and I will answer to ()'s question regarding Naminé's age here, because he/she is apparently an anon. This story basically have two parts; one for the 14-year-old-Naminé's diary, where we can see the reason behind Naminé's life now. For instance her relationship with Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Two is for the 17-year-old-Naminé's current ongoing life. Both part of stories are told parallel here. I hope that clears up anyone's confusion :)_

_Naminé: Wait! Before we start, I just want to thank **tiredgirl, () anon, roxirigirl, sarah, nickie083100, **and** Pandamon** for generously reviewing my diary! :D Enjoy this next chappie people~ Can't wait to see your reviews again!_

___**Summary:** Sora and Naminé are enemies for life, but what if your best friend likes your enemy? And your enemy likes you? But you like someone else? What if a certain new guy enter their life? Oh dear diary, how could this be complicated? AU. Namixas.___

_Disclaimer: Never will I own Kingdom Hearts._

* * *

><p><strong>Too Old for Diaries<strong>

_Polymoly_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 : Feelings.<strong>

_Naminé's Guide to Friends 101:  
>A guide that will help you (my future self) to remember those tiny friends in the past. <em>

_**#2. Sora Hikari**_

**Nicks:**_ Lazy bum – Dummy – Air Head – Class Clown – Sora_**  
>Age:<strong>_ 14 and counting._**  
>Loves:<strong>_ Kairi, american football, watching TV, video games, lying, pranks, other pointless guys stuff._**  
>Hates:<strong>_ his birthday.  
><em>**3 words**_: dummy, liar, and cheathead._

**Positive side:**_ This is actually pretty hard… He's nice to chat with though. Good at keeping my secret (at least I think so). Well, yeah, sometimes he's caring and all but mostly he's just a meanie! (Oops, that one should've gone to the neg side)_

**Negative side:**_ Oh gosh where should I begin? First of all, he's a big fat liar of everything! I even doubt his name is really Sora. I mean he never ever told me anything true, even though sometimes I shared some gossips with him. He's a class clown too, and in a sort of good way for his classmates, I guess. But for me, his attitude is just pure annoyance! Imagine if you have to concentrate in a class with this clown head joking around everything he sees. He doesn't come in term with almost all of his teachers, not a surprise there. He pranks everyone, pokes everyone, and basically, he's just a sore to everyone. I can't imagine how his future girlfriend is gonna have to handle him :/ Oh wait, that's Kai I guess, lol. Good luck to her._

**.**

**.**

**.**_  
><em>

"Guys, meet Roxas, my old friend"

I stared at his brilliant azure orbs for a while, just to be make sure he's _the_ Roxas in my class.

"Hey! I'm not _old_!" complained the blonde boy. Kairi rolled her eyes and ignored his remark, "Well, _Roxie, _this is Naminé, and this is Sora, her…" I stared at Kairi, knowing what she was going to say, "…best friend."

I know that was weird, what kind of girlfriend I am for not wanting anyone know we were together? Yes, I admit, it was pretty weird but Sora and I had discussed this from the beginning even before we started going out. I was completely shy by the fact that I have a boyfriend and Sora… well, I was just guessing that he was probably doing whatever I want for the time being. It wasn't that I was shy by the fact _Sora_ was the boyfriend, but I figured with all the friends history we had with, especially with Kairi and all, it was best that Sora and I didn't display public affection _and _declaration of our relationship. Things could turn kinda awkward once we got to the boyfriend-girlfriend mode on.

"Don't call me _Roxie_, Kai!" the poor boy blushed a thousand shades of crimson while Kairi laughed looking at her victim. I pitied Roxas, actually. Kairi could be one evil woman if you get on her wild side.

"Don't bother her…" Roxas glared at Kairi, "I'm Roxas. With an 'x' not a 's'" came a reply from our new blonde-haired friend as he smiled charmingly towards Sora and I. This was the first time I actually had seen him smile this close. His blue pair of eyes melted my gaze almost instantly and his smile…was just so dazzling. I was clearly drowned at the sight of my own fantasy.

Sora snapped me out of my trance by being his usual carefree-self, responded with a smile appearing from cheek to cheek and bluntly said, "Dude! Your hair is like a porcupine sticking in your head!"

Roxas flushed as the brunette boy in front of him made remarks of his wildly shaped hair. Amused by his giddiness, I laughed and so did Kairi.

The situation was more relaxing afterwards and the four of us started to introduce ourselves. Of course, I already knew Roxas' from the class earlier today, so I just nodded to everything he said.

"So, where do you guys exactly meet? You never told me you have a guy childhood friend, Kai." I asked teasingly, breaking the silence that once enveloped us.

"Oh yeah… We grew up together in Destiny Island. My parents and his were quite close so technically, we were quite close too" giggled Kairi. Roxas' cheeks turned to a fair pinkish hue when Kairi told us they were quite close.

"Ahh, I see~ Kai-Kai had a boyfriend~" I said teasingly to the already crimson couple.

"No-no! It's not what you think, really! We're just close friends…" Kairi dejected my thoughts almost immediately. I turned to Roxas with a devilish grin on my face, as if trying to hypnotize his mind to spill out his past with Kairi.

"Uh, yeah, no. There's nothing going on between us except that we're best buds." Roxas quickly noticed my grin and didn't bother to take the time to think about a respond.

"Okay then guys~ I believe you, don't worry" I chuckled at their response and silence began to cloud over us again. That was, until Kairi noticed something similar to both Roxas and I and started to grin mischievously.

"Now that I think about it, you guys are in one class, hmm?" asked Kairi towards Roxas and I. Both of us simultaneously gave a quick nod and Sora flinched a bit hearing Kairi's amusement tone.

"I see now~ Hope you guys get along quite well!" I knew that look on Kairi's face. She was hoping to take on a revenge on me and probably to tease Sora on this case. She was clearly successful, seeing Sora's face went timid after the sudden realization that Roxas and I were together in one class.

The sky flushed to a lavender pinkish hue as we reached the end of the park which was a giant steep cliff rising above the freshly ocean wave. It was already time for the sun to set and one by one, we started to bid goodbye.

I got home by the time it went dark, just in time for another dinner. I opened and shut the door accordingly and blinked as a train of thoughts gathered in my head after today's meeting with Roxas and Kairi.

What was it that bothered me so much? Was it because of the fact Kairi hadn't told me her secret lover from her past? Or was it because of Sora and Kairi had became so close that I hadn't foreseen it? Or… was it because of Roxas' charming smile from before? Wait charming smile? I must've been really out of it.

I decided to continue reading my you-know-what after I finished dinner. That had been my routine ever since that spring cleaning the other day.

_Dec 17, 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can never believe how the hell I can get this messed up. It's just yesterday since Riku and I admitted our mutual feelings. It really felt good – as if I'm finally free of a burden in my heart. But just today, Kairi called me and told me that she…also admitted her feelings, and it's to Sora. I'm not surprised, I mean, I already knew that she likes him. But the thing is, Kairi told me that after she admitted it, Sora just stood there in front of her, and said sorry, because he already loves someone else. I was really in shock hearing that. For one, he told me yesterday – on that very same day – that he didn't like anyone particular at the moment. Two, why did he reject Kairi? He liked her since way back before I even knew him. Kairi's every boy's dream of girlfriend. So what's to lose?_

_Why is suddenly everything so messed up?_

**. . .**_  
><em>

"Ugh, history is so bo-ring!" whined a stress looking brunette girl beside me as we walked through the school's crowded corridor.

I grabbed my books from my locker as I continued listening on my friend's rambling, "…a whole 50-minutes to write down brain map notes, and it even has to be _colored accordingly_" she made sure the last two words were pressed so that I knew where she was heading with the sarcasm tone.

I laughed at her quirky story and responded, "Ollete, trust me, we all understand what you've been through at that lesson," she curled her hair with her loose finger and smiled teasingly, "Yeah, I just wanna give you a heads up with what you're gonna deal with,"

"Oh, well, thanks ever so much," I rolled my eyes sarcastically and continued our chat to lighter subject while following the stream student bodies pouring to the heaven of school – cafeteria.

The cafeteria was packed with all the students from either side of the building. In every corner of my eye I could see students moving back and forth towards the already crowded place. I grabbed my homemade lunch and went to sit in my usual group table. The usuals consisting me, Sora, Kairi, Ollete, and Selphie.

Yeah, things didn't seem that great if you only have one boy in the group, right? So, starting today, Kairi decided to invite Roxas to our little gathering.

"You guys have met my friend, Roxas, right?" Kairi introduced him again. Sora and I nodded while the other two just stared at Roxas. Ollete gave a small smile and welcomed him to the group, "Hey, I'm Ollete. I don't think we've met yet, which class are you from?"

"I'm at Naminé's class, A-five." he smiled back shyly. I could swear from the corner of my eyes I saw Selphie stared at him with the most dreamy eyes I had ever seen. Creepy…

Oh right! I haven't introduced you to Selphie yet. She was actually the newest comer in our little gang; she just moved in last year in my class and she was literally clinging on me. Don't get me wrong, she's really nice. But, at times, I wasn't really sure if she's faking her smile or not.

"I'd better get to class now, I've got Mr. Ansem's next…" said Kairi hurryingly, followed by a startled Sora finishing his lunch all together on a single spoonful. "Gosh, I'll be really late…" munch Sora, "Bye _Nami_!" he ran to keep up with Kairi and both of them disappeared through the crowd.

Soon enough Ollete and Selphie started to take their leave and left Roxas and I alone. Since our next lesson is PE, and PE class is gym, we only needed to walk about 20 steps in front of our cafeteria.

I glanced at my watch and it read 10 minutes to two at noon. Great. I hadn't got anything to do left and the only person to spend it with was Roxas. It wasn't that I had a problem with the guy, in fact, as far as I knew, he was really nice to everyone. Maybe it was because he was new, I thought.

It felt really uncomfortable with engulfing awkward silence between Roxas and I. My watch suddenly seemed to tick-tocked louder than usual. I looked at Roxas and saw that he was still eating his mash-potato salad. I figured he was too caught up with all our little group's questions to eat before. I fiddled my fingers nervously, thinking about what I should do in this super awkward silence. I wasn't sure what had made me so nervous around him. I felt like being around him made me want to run as far as I could; anywhere but with him.

I tried to open my mouth to speak, and close it again when I saw him started to speak, "Uhm, Nam, do I have something wrong with my face?" he looked at my-already-redden-face confusingly. I swore my blood pumped so fast to my cheeks I felt like they were inflating. I didn't know I was staring at him so badly that he asked me!

"Oh…Yeah," I started lamely, "I was wondering…You look just like Sora," I slapped myself mentally for giving out the most horrid excuse ever. Though thinking about it, it was kinda true. He did resemble Sora a lot.

But the next thing he did was totally unpredictable. He laughed so wholeheartedly that I was kind of scared that he might choked on his food. "You're really funny, Naminé," he grinned from eye to eye, "You know," he toned down his voice a bit, "I'm not that stupid."

I was startled to hear that kind of flirty tone from Roxas. I mean, it was Roxas! Just 10 minutes ago he was this sweet, shy boy who smiled sheepishly in front of my friends. And now, just who is this boy?

Nevertheless, I felt my cheeks heated up by his last statement. "Oh, okay. You're stupid" I retorted back coolly. I am Naminé Haromi. I will never back down from an argument! Especially to the likes of a new comer.

He looked straight to my eyes until I could clearly see my own reflection on his bright-sapphire orbs, "I know Naminé." I gave a look of disapproving, "I know between you and Sora," he smiled triumphantly.

I gulped as he spoke out the word Sora. For some reason, I didn't want him to know that I dated Sora, yet. I didn't like the idea of everyone knowing us together and seeing us got all lovey-dovey in public. Again, I'm a weirdo, I know. But just to make sure…

"Sora and I? Is there something I don't know here?" I gave the most unbelievably believable fake innocent expression ever. My right brow was slightly inched up with the help of curving up my eye a little bit.

"Oh, trying to play games now, I see," the blonde boy grinned, "Don't think I don't know your little _cute_ glances towards Sora, Nam," I think he was enjoying himself with his little interrogation, "Isn't that right? _Nami_?" Clever. He was using Sora's nickname for me. Although, to think that he could even remember that small detail must mean that he really paid attention to me…well at least, me and Sora.

The thought of him paying attention to my well being just triggered my blood again to rise. I never have this kind of feeling for almost a year, since I was courted by Sora. Shaking that thoughts aside, I had the perfect comeback that hopefully would shut him up from this inquiry.

"Well, aren't you nice? Paying attention to me all this time?" I smug devilishly, "Do you secretly like me, _Roxie_?" I think that last part really turned his nerves on seeing his regular tanned skin turned to shades of red. Okay, maybe I was too full with myself. But, I really like teasing the boy. He was just too funny.

His face hardened as I saw him stood up with his empty tray of food, dumping the rest of his trash in the bin. I stood up as well, smirking all the way, thinking that I have won from this hasty argument.

But, boy, was I wrong.

The next thing he did glued me on spot, leaving both my legs numb as I tried to suppress the urge of throwing up due to his revolting remark.

He took a stop beside me and leaned dangerously close to whisper with the utmost charming and enticing tone I had ever heard, "Maybe I am." with that, he smiled victoriously as he walked out the cafeteria to take his next class.

I felt my pulse rapidly increase and the sound of my own heart pumping engulfing my mind.

Just what was this feeling?

* * *

><p><em>AN: For the time being, I think I can't write more than 7 pages in MSWord D: I'll try to be longer next time though, I know this chappie is a little bit short. Though taking that aside, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I already write a clear draft on how this story will be going so be assure that I'll continue this story as far as I can :'D_

_**Read and Review! **Don't hesitate to ask me anything. I won't bite - well, maybe I will, rawr! :B _

_-Polymoly_


	4. The Project

___A/N: Enjoy this chapter guys! Review please at the end of the chappie, pleasee? ;)**  
><strong>___

___**Summary:** Sora and Naminé are enemies for life, but what if your best friend likes your enemy? And your enemy likes you? But you like someone else? What if a certain new guy enter their life? Oh dear diary, how could this be complicated? AU. Namixas.___

_Disclaimer: Never will I own Kingdom Hearts._

* * *

><p><strong>Too Old for Diaries<strong>

_Polymoly_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 : The Project<br>**

__Naminé's Guide to Friends 101:_  
>A guide that will help you (my future self) to remember those tiny friends in the past. <em>

_**#1. Ollete Yamada**_

**Nicks:**_ Ollete - Lette_**  
>Age:<strong>_ 14 and counting._**  
>Loves:<strong>_ Adventure, adrenaline, manga, sarcastic remarks_**  
>Hates:<strong>_ Bad grades, cockroaches._**  
>3 words<strong>_: attractive, easygoing, and... ignorant. _

**Positive side:**_ She can hang out with anyone, mostly boys though. She's dead gorgeous, her green eyes will probably melt me if I were a boy. Not to mention her curly brunette hair. No wonder even I think my brother has a crush on her. Kinda eww but I guess that can't be helped. Though the kind of thing that's weird is that although most of her friends are boys, none of them ever had taken a liking on her...yet. At least I don't know so. Maybe it's because she hang out with them too much that they consider her as a guy-friend? *shrug. Ugh, okay, back to topic, I guess her positive side is that she's loyal to her friends. She wants to help her friends as much as she can. Oh and she's a ball of fun! You'll be guaranteed to laugh as long as you're with her._

**Negative side:**_ Hmm, long story short, she could be mean if you get to her bad side. She can have that kind of dark side of hers unleashed and your reputation at school will be doomed. Oh and her face is not really that friendly to new comers. That might scare people at first, despite her beautiful face. Once, I got to her bad side and we weren't talking for almost 3 months, just because of some silly drawing that she copied from me (I still think she was still at fault here…but whatever). She didn't want to apologize (even until now), so I took the high road and apologize first. _

**.**

**.**

**.**_  
><em>

Time went by so fast and by the time I blinked, it was already September.

The once warm wind gradually turned to a fairly cool breeze as if to welcome us to autumn. The huge oak tree in our school yard had changed most of its leaves to tints of oranges, if not falling. Our poor school gardener had to work twice as hard to clean up those pile of leaves glittering everyone on our school path walk.

But things, specifically my friends, hadn't changed a thing. Ollete remained popular, Kairi was still her usual bubbly self, Sora was… still my usual dork, Selphie stayed the same, and Roxas…he was still his usual double personality self. Since that day at the cafeteria, we never really spoke that much except for some little nods here and there. In front of my friends, he was still that shy-charming boy who everyone loved to hear about.

To be quite frankly, I was really trying to avoid him since that day. I didn't like the feelings I got from my previous encounter with him, and he wasn't exactly comfortable with it either, I could tell. That feeling made me feel almost _guilty._ As if I was trying to cheat on Sora, even though I wasn't. Or was I...? It would probably be best if I kept my distance with him for a while. At least after I sorted out my feelings first.

How about me? I was still the same old Namine, a girlfriend of Sora's, best friend to both Ollete and Kairi, and a pale skinned girl with the habit of sketching anything out of boredom. Speaking of boredom, look at what I had first for my class. It was English. Oh how splendid. More time to practice my sketches.

"Good morning class." said a slender womanly figure in front of the class. Her black silky hair hung freely by her built shoulders as she walked sternly yet with much grace towards the teacher's table. Everyone's eyes started to jolt up from the sight of the woman and began to chant 'good morning teacher'. That was Mrs. Lockhart, she was known as the steel-woman in our school. She was our English teacher and a good one at that too. Now that I mentioned it, I think she's good in almost everything. Have you seen that built body? Man! Even my dad didn't have that kind of body.

"Open your book to page 20," sounds of ruffling pages echoed in my ears as everyone else started to concentrate on the lesson. "Now, who can tell me what is summarization?" her voice trailed off as I went deep down in my own world with my dearest pencil. I began to glance outside the window and caught the last cherry blossom tree around. My hands moved automatically tracing the projected image over to the thin paper.

"Ms. Hatomi!" I jerked up and found a pair of jet orbs stared sharply towards my blue ones, and so were the rest of the class. "Since I got your attention, _finally._" She emphatized the word 'finally' so boldly. "I'm gonna pair you up first with…" I gulped nervously as I didn't have any idea what the heck I got into.

"Mr. Yamana?"

A porcupined blonde head boy cautiously stared at me while giving an affirmative reply to the teacher. "You both will be paired first for your first semester English project." I blinked harder as I tried to sink in her words. English project? First semester? Wait – does that mean, a whole semester stuck with Roxas? _The_ flirty-double-faced-personality-Roxas?

Soon enough Mrs. Lockhart had paired up everyone in the class and instructed us to sit with our appointed partners. I saw Roxas from the corner of my eyes and he was still in his seat contently, reading a passage I presumed was from before, when I hadn't paid any attention to it. He noticed my stare and started to walk in my direction to start discussing like everybody did.

"Hey," Roxas greeted. He pulled a chair beside me and started to play with his fingers.

"Oh hey," I replied shortly as I tried to read what was the assignment all about at the wide whiteboard.

"She wants us to pick a topic of arguable contemporary issues and presents them in front of the class," answered Roxas as if he was reading my mind. "Oh, right," I laughed sheepishly from embarrassment of not paying any attention to what was going on in the class. Apparently, Roxas noticed my sketchbook out of boredom and peeked lightly, petroding his head out beside me. Me, being a hectic-shy girl, closed my book frantically and hugged it tightly around my arms.

He looked at me teasingly, "Oohh, you and your secret drawings~" as if a light bulb had suddenly lighten up above his porcupine head, he said, "I bet you draw a lot of Sora there…" he laughed seeing my already blushed face. Well, he was half-true. I put a lot of effort in sketching Sora – the cartoony-monster style that made him look like a silly blobbing creature. Yup, I was that weird.

I jerked away his comment, "Don't tell me you wanna be drawn too, Roxie" I felt proud of myself for finding a way to shut him up. Apparently, Kairi's little nickname for him was his greatest weakness.

After that lovely set of conversation, both of us remained silent except for a few exchanged words regarding the project.

. . .

"I'm telling you, Kai. He's not normal!" I literally bulged out my voice when I said that.

"He kept teasing me with Sora all the time," I continued on, "You know how I felt about that…" I scratched my head in frustration, "Maybe it was my fault too, not telling him that I already have a boyfriend," I mumbled, "but that doesn't mean he could play with my feelings and flirt with me all of the sudden! And to top it off, he was soooo nice with you guys too, not when he was alone with me, then it was his flirty-mode back on…" I ranted on and on, "It was as if he had double-personality inside him. You know, like doppelganger and such," by this point, even I could tell that Kairi was slightly bored by this. Okay, slightly was underrated.

"Well, the way I see this, Nam," Kairi said as my rant-mode finally went off, "I think he was just liking you," I snorted in annoyance, "Think about it, he teased you with Sora, that means he likes looking at you. Then, he started flirting with you. And three, you both are arguing like a couple of wed birds," Kairi paused and asked with much seriousness, "Nami, do you like-like him?"

I grunted in response, "Duh, do Sora and I ring any bell to you Kai? We're boyfriend and girlfriend if case you forgot," Kairi looked a bit dismayed by my sudden reply. I quickly realized this and said, "Well, so, no. I don't like him. Plus he has damn weird hair to begin with," I added nervously.

"Uh, okay. If you say so…" replied Kairi indecisively.

Then we started to went home in our separate ways after much thinking of the whole previous conversation.

. . .

_20__th__ Jan 2010_

_Dear diary,_

_I'm sorry for not writing that much since the winter holiday, it's just…things have been busy for me. My family and I were going on a trip to Radiant Garden, and it was kind of pleasant. Despite things got pretty ugly when I lost my precious camera in Radiant Theme Park, I managed to get it back before I lost it permanently. Thank all of the universe and its beings for their blessing on my camera. Hmm, but what really is bothering and surprising me is the fact that Riku tried to get in touch with me all holiday. He texted me every day, asking small things like what do I do today, or how's the holiday and such. The first two weeks, I felt like heaven! Back then, I used to pray some kind of godly language for Riku to appear on my msn screen. Now, he voluntarily texted me and he made me blushed all the time too. _

_Since that confession day, it was true that Riku and I were closer and closer by day. But something inside of me just lifted after I confessed to him. I think the thing that flew was my doubtful-returned-feelings for Riku. And as soon as I knew he liked me too, it was as if my mission was done. Pretty harsh to put it in words, I know. But I kinda think of that as my little game that needed to be finished. So when I finally grabbed his heart, I was satisfied enough to leave my feelings evaporated. Huh. Reading this whole page again made me feel like a horrible wrenched witch who stole men's hearts for their desires. _

_On the other hand…Sora had admitted that he liked me all this time. All this damn time. Even before Kairi admitted her feelings to him, he already liked me. Me! Of all people. Urgh, now I felt WORSE than before, thank you Sora. How was it that even nice Sora made my life a living hell? How the hell can I face Kairi now, knowing that she probably had guessed I 'pulled' her man away from her? I felt like smacking my face square-hard in a rubber wall D:_

I frowned to myself, remembering that exact moment when Sora had admitted his feelings to me, instead to Kairi. It pained me as a _best-friend_ to Kairi that due to my abnormal-desire to be friends with Sora, he kinda fell for the wrong girl. I tried to explain to Sora at that time that he was wrong to choose me, because I already love someone else. But did you know what he said after? I could repeat the exact same words as if the memory was yesterday,

"_Namine, I will always wait until you can finally love me. I don't care how long it would take as long as you love me, it will be worth it."_

My cheeks burned as I recalled that voice over and over again. It was that single sentence (well actually there were two) that started to move my feelings out from Riku. Slowly but sure, I was creating distance between both of us.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I suddenly stood up noticing the sudden vibration ringing on my table. I grabbed my cellphone and found two messages from Roxas. Huh. From that brat. Must be about the project, I thought.

_The project is due two days from now, let's start tmrw in my house.  
>Can you do that?<em>

_-roxas. _

I opened the second message and it only showed one sentence that made me gulped nervously.

_Scratch that. can we do it in your house? Mine's kinda busy tmrw._

_-roxas._

Oh great. A boy will be visiting my lovely home tomorrow. I wonder what mom is gonna think about this. I shrugged, not wanting to get into too deep of that imagination. I hastily replied his text with an okay and continued my deep daydreaming.

. . .

I lazily woke up the next morning with a foggy mind up in my head. Picking myself up, I dragged my foot towards the bathroom to start my usual morning routine. It was Saturday, so I was taking my time in doing everything.

I walked by pass my living room and saw my mother talking to a boy. It was vaguely familiar, and I stopped in my tracks to see clearly on who was this morning guest. Blonde hair sticking out of everywhere, short grungy cardigan with old baggy pants hanging on his feet, and blue eyes.

I widened my eyes and gasped as I realized who that figure was. Panicking, I searched for a clock nearby and saw it was still 9 A.M. That boy was far too early! We promised that we were going to do that project at 10! Ugh that brat! He was doing this on purpose, I knew it!

Just when I was ready to sneak quietly behind the living room to get across, my mom stopped me from doing that and instead, embarrassingly, she took me towards Roxas and mentioned 'it was rude not to greet your guest'. I gave a light scowl in response and gave a quick wave to Roxas to convince my mother.

Roxas started to grin in amusement as he looked at me from up to bottom. "Nice pajama," he said. Then, horror suddenly struck me. I was still wearing my pajamas! My long pink night gown was still worn and I was still in shock to process what image might popped up in Roxas' mind. My face flushed in embarrassment as I excused myself to run another round to the bathroom. Remind me next time to build my own bathroom in case I ever have my own house.

. . .

"I thought you said we're going to do this on 10! Not 9!" I barked at him at annoyance.

"Yes, but turns out my parents want to use the car for something else at 10. So I had no choice but to come early," answered Roxas calmly.

I paused. Then opened my mouth to speak. Then I closed again. Did I just hear he say 'car'? His family owned a car? Wow. He was definitely something. "You…have a car?" I asked hesitantly, "Wow, I never knew you come from a rich family…Despite your attitude and all…" I mumbled the last part.

He seemed rather uncomfortable talking about this and retorted back, "What's in it for you? Do you like my new-found-wealth?" he said that a little bit too sarcastically. I felt kinda guilty all of the sudden and decided to drop the subject, because whatever his family is, he definitely didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm sorry that I made you somewhat…disturbed," I added apologetically, "Can we just…start over?" I said that a bit too hopeful. Thankfully, he slowly nodded and we proceed on with utter silence hovering above us. "So.. what do you wanna do first?" asked Roxas.

Snapping me from my thoughts, I tried to focus more on the project. The faster this project finished, the faster he left my house. So I was a little bit more excited than usual to get this project done. It was half way finished as I typed in more words to our presentation slides. Surprisingly, Roxas turned out to be a great teammate. In all honesty, I never met a friend who was also a great co-worker. Whenever I was working a project together with Kairi, we would always end up on another 'project'. That 'project' was either gossiping or shopping.

To fill in the awkward silence in between, I tried to know him better as a friend, rather than hating his guts for confusing my feelings. Who knows, maybe If I get to know him better, I would be able to get rid of my uneasiness around him that has been bugging me for some time. We exchanged questions like, "what's your favorite color?" or "Do you like pets?" or even "would you rather be eating a pile of rat alive or eat your pillow"

The situation was more comfortable than before, thank God. We were able to laugh a lot of times and it seemed that the topics of our conversation was never ending.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Out of nowhere, I heard distant ringing as I tried to reach my cellphone. There was nothing. I looked at Roxas and saw that it was his' that rang. Wow, this is such an unbelievable coincidence. We have the same ringtone! Creepy…

"Hello?" Roxas continued on with his call. I figured it was kinda important since he kept his face stern and serious even after our previous laughter of our little game of questions. Not that I was an eave-dropper or anything, you couldn't blame me from hearing bits of Roxas' conversation with his mystery 'woman'.

Why did I know she was a she? Roxas' face just said it all. He kept his language clear and clean, plus, he mentioned the name 'Xion' a couple of times. I wasn't sure that 'Xion' is a girl's name, but I didn't think it was boys' too. I kept quite as I listened through their conversation. It was the only thing I heard in the quite room, anyway. So technically, I wasn't that guilty of eavesdropping them. Even so, all I heard was muffled sounds of 'Roxas' and 'come on'. Roxas kept the volume down nicely.

"Okay, Xion. See you later, bye" he ended the call and went back facing me. I kept my head low and pretended that I didn't know anything except for finishing the project.

"Are we close on finishing this?"

From the sound of that, he sounded like he wanted to pretend nothing was happening too. Well, two can play this game. "Nope. I don't think so. Especially after your little _date call _with your girlfriend," I smirked.

I noticed a slight blush across his cheeks and he looked away mumbled something probably, "She is not my girlfriend…"

"Aww, come on Rox. Don't need to be that shy. Do tell about this 'Xion' though. I promise I'm not gonna spill any beans," I was way too interested about his life. He was like this mystery gift box that needed some coding to open it.

"She's just someone from my past. She's…a nobody," he said flatly. Before I could open my mouth to ask anything again, he suddenly got up and said, "Look, I have to do something else now. We'll continue this tomorrow at school, okay? Thanks for today." Without even glancing back to bid goodbye, he stormed out of my room and left my house.

I was left alone with questions wandering all around this mysterious 'Xion', especially after Roxas' sudden excuse-less exit. It was so weird. I knew it wasn't my place to meddle in with his private life, but I couldn't shake off the feeling of curiosity and...being second, I guess.

Just when Roxas and I were starting to open up to each other, this happened. Our new-found friendship was starting to grow! I couldn't help but to feel disappointed that he left my house earlier. Secretly in my little mind, I knew that I wanted him to stay longer. But I rather not think about it anymore.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is actually the longest chapter to date! :'D Hope you enjoy this chappie as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Oh and I want to thank all of you who reviewed my previous chapterr! **LilPurpleCow **and** Sato Tadashi! **I love you guys so much! _

_Keep reviewing guys! Positive, negative, feedback, questions, flames, I welcome them all :) Thanks for reading!_

_-Polymoly_


End file.
